The field of this invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly to a glove which is specifically designed to facilitate cleaning of a soiled area wherein also the glove can then be transformed into a bag to facilitate disposal of a soiled article.
The changing of diapers is known to be an undesirable and messy task. The normal type of diaper that is in widespread use at the present time is disposable. The typical procedure when changing a diaper is to disconnect the soiled diaper from the baby and clean the baby's buttocks area with paper towels or some type of a fabric cloth. With this conventional changing of a diaper procedure it is practically impossible for the one changing of the diaper to not to have their hands become soiled.
Although the structure of the present invention is designed to be usable in conjunction with changing of a baby's diaper, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the device could be usable in conjunction with any procedure which involves cleaning of a soiled surface and discarding of a soiled article.